my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobias Shiryoku
Tobias Shiryoku (トバイアス・シュリョク, Tobaiasu '' Shuryoku'') is an applicant in Académie d'entraînement, and he is in seat No. 1 in Class-BEP. He is notable for having no legitimate hero costume despite the fact that he's aspiring to be a hero, and he just has a hero weapon. Appearance Tobias is tall and lean with fair skin. He's a hafu, being half-American and half-Japanese. It is unknown if his facial features are appealing or not, as his eyes are covered up with a green bandanna. Under this bandanna, he has two cross-shaped scars instead of eyes due to a knife-fight. Tobias wears a white T-shirt and a long, collar-up, green track jacket. He wears a pair of green pants and a pair of white tennis shoes. On his face, he wears a green bandanna with faux eyes and a green chain on his neck. Rather than having a hero costume, Tobias just has a hero weapon. He carries this at all times rather than just in combat. It looks like a standard Shinai, which is a sword-like weapon used in Kendo, and it has a slightly green shine. Personality Tobias is a quiet individual. He isn't edgy in any way, and he simply doesn't talk much because he believes he doesn't need to. When he does talk, he normally says something relatively insightful or important, and he discourages small talk. Being a former delinquent, he has a habit of intimidating others, but he usually has no malice. When not actively doing something, he can appear to be so laid-back to the point where it seems that he doesn't care. He wants to be a hero not to clean up society but to avenge all of those who have been hurt by villains and show villains a way to improve and contribute to society. Tobias, being a former delinquent, truly understands why a villain is a villain, and he believes that no villain should be put in jail. He believes that each villain should have a heart-to-heart discussion with someone who understands them, and then, that someone will help the villain contribute to society. This path of logic also makes him believe that anyone, no matter how corrupt, can be helped. Tobias is slightly arrogant about his quirk as he only recently knew of its existence. He believes that it grants him godlike perception and that fighting him would be pointless as he'd dodge every single attack. Of course, he doesn't say this often as he doesn't say much at all, and he'd rather gauge his classmates' power over not fighting them out of arrogance. This mild arrogance contradicts the fact that he was blinded because of his arrogance, but he has learnt to hold his tongue in most situations. Prior to being blinded, Tobias was mildly perverted, and he attempted to see any "nice" views of girls nearby. After being blinded, he doesn't have to worry about this because he can just use his quirk to find every quality of the girl, and he can sense their bodies' details with extreme precision. In the name of censorship, this doesn't show itself much, and comically, his quirk's drawbacks make him noticeably dizzy and nauseous, which is a dead giveaway. When it comes to looks, Tobias doesn't care if he is attractive or not as he cannot see his body in fine detail without using his quirk intensely. He does care if he is wearing green clothes or not, so he always stocks his closet with green clothes. Also, prior to being blinded, he had an interest in both classical literature and music made before the twenty-first century, so he often quotes from both of these. After being blinded, Tobias has taken to listening to music, and he believes it's more than a hobby. He can recognize nearly any song that's Reggae, Jazz, or Rock. Although he's calm and quiet for the most part, he can get aggravated if someone insults his music tastes. History notes (don't yell at me, i'll paragrph this later): * born in a mildly poor family (not poverty) * dad ran away or maybe he just wasnt there during Toby's childhood * originally was thought to be quirkless cuz his quirk only activated when he eyes were closed * Beat up people who made fun of him for being quirkless (most of the quirk users at his school had subpar quirks). and he gained some sort of following because of his bravery * even the stronger quirk users were scared because of the amount of people that supported him. * got cocky and thought that he was the best. he extorted from anyone nearby, forming a gang, and in turn, challenged anyone in nearby districts saying that he's strong enough to do anything * this went on for a year, and then, as he was walking home alone, two doods beat the living crap out of him. his fists meant nothing because of their superior quirks. his eyes were slashed and he was blinded. * he unknowingly activated his quirk and found a secret way out of this fight * after discovering his quirk and losing this fight, the so-called gang fell apart, and he started putting more effort into his work, and he eventually got into the academie * in his perspective, the academie tuition + flight tickets is cheaper than any US hero training Quirk and Abilities All-Sense (オールセンス, Ōru Sensu) is an Emitter quirk that allows Tobias to sense anything within a twenty-five meter radius. This sense encompasses the main five senses and its subdivisions. After reaching the time limit of three minutes, the quirk automatically deactivates, and he will take a one-minute break. During this one-minute break, he will feel incredibly dizzy and nauseous. Because he has a time-limit and annoying side-effects to his quirk, he only uses it in combat unless he wants to feed his perverted desires. Equipment Specialized Kendo Shinai: A Shinai is a sword-like weapon used in Kendo. It's made of bamboo, wood, and string, and it looks like a fuse between a broadsword and a rapier. Of course, given that literally any other weapon that shows itself in the My Hero Academia universe is more durable than a standard Shinai, this specific Shinai has been reinforced with tough metal alloy. Tobias carries this at all times because it doubles as a cane he uses to aid his blindness and a legitimate melee weapon. He uses this in conjunction with his quirk, stabbing and whacking pressure points to slow or immobilize the target rather than harm them. Anti-Dizziness Drugs: Tobias also carries Anti-Dizziness Drugs to reduce/nullify the severe dizziness and nausea he faces when his quirk is taking a break. Although these drugs affect the dizziness, it doesn't affect the duration of the break in any way. Trivia * Tobias is a name PSQuasar likes. Shiryoku means "Vision." * Tobias's appearance is based off Uzu Sanageyama from Kill la Kill. * Tobias's quirk, All-Sense is based off the concept of Kenbunshoku Haki from One Piece. * This character's first name was originally "Ulysses," but the name sounded too old, so it was scrapped. * This pages was formatted with the help of ComicMaster Category:PSQuasar Category:Academie Student Category:Class-BEP Category:Males Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users